Blog użytkownika:Zuzuu99/Kraina Lodu 2: Rozdział X
Cześć dzieciaczki!!!! Oto nowy rzdział, tak jak obiecałam :) Oczywiście jak wam zapowiadałam ten rozdział zniszczy Kristannę na jakiś czas, ale nie będę spoilerować, lepiej dowiedzcie sie sami jak to sie stało >:D Jeszcze takie pytanie do fanów OUaT czy ktoś tak jak ja sie przejął śmiercią w ostatnim odcinku? I co sądzicie o Outlaw Queen? Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania ;) Rozdział X Około godziny 6:55 Elsa czekała pod brama ze swoim koniem Śnieżką, po chwili przyszedł Hans z Sitronem i razem ruszyli w stronę lasu. Co chwilę ścigali się i śmiali, w końcu dojechali na piękną polanę z jeziorem i płaczącymi wierzbami. Na drzewach siedziało wiele gatunków ptaków, które pięknie śpiewały. Elsa i Hans rozsiodłali konie i usiedli pod wierzbami, zaczęli wesoło rozmawiać. W pewnym momencie Hans zaczął opowiadać legendę tego miejsca: - Podobno ta wielka wierzba, która ma wyrzeźbioną płaczącą twarz – wskazał na drzewo pośrodku – jest zaklętą księżniczką. Zaczęło się od tego, że księżniczka sąsiedniego miasta Amenis – Diana, zakochała się w księciu Miguelu, który był synem wrogiego władcy. Oboje się poznali na jednym balu i zaczęli spotykać na tej polanie. Jednak pewnego dnia czekała tu na nich pułapka, ojciec Diany tu był i porwał Miguela, a następnie ściął mu głowę. Załamana księżniczka przybiegła tutaj i z rozpaczy skoczyła do wody i się utopiła. Jednak dobre duchy się zlitowały nad jej losem i zmieniły ją w wierzbę, by wciąż mogła żyć. Teraz wszyscy zakochani, którzy tu przyjdą, dostaną jej błogosławieństwo i nie skończą tak jak oni. Skończył opowiadać. Elsa popatrzyła się na niego i zaczęła rumienić, więc spuściła wzrok. - Ale to tylko legenda – dodał po chwili. Przez moment trwali w niezręcznej ciszy. - Czemu mnie tu zabrałeś? – zapytała w końcu, wstając i podchodząc do jeziora. - Ponieważ bywałem często w Arendelle i to miejsce szczególnie zapamiętałem, ponieważ jest piękne – rzekł podchodząc do niej i po chwili dodał ciszej – tak samo jak ty. W pewnym momencie Sitron podszedł do Hans i go popchnął, przez co stracił równowagę i wpadł do jeziora, niestety w tym momencie on złapał Elsę za rękę, więc także wpadła do wody. - Ja temu koniowi coś zrobię! – krzyknął mężczyzna. Elsa zaczęła się śmiać. - Co cię tak śmieszy? - No bo jesteś zabawny. Jeszcze chwilę chlapali się wodą, a potem Hans wyszedł, pomógł wyjść Elsie i rozpalił ognisko, by się wysuszyć. *** Annie i Kristoffowi udało się uniknąć spotkania z panią Józefiną. Mimo że wiedzieli, że muszą jej powiedzieć o zaręczynach to wciąż się bali, ale postanowili, że jeszcze tego samego dnia jej powiedzą. Kristoff czekał na dziewczynę na placu przed pałacem, ponieważ obiecał, że ten dzień spędzą razem i przy okazji pojadą do trolli powiedzieć o zaręczynach. W pewnym momencie obok mężczyzny pojawiła się Izabella. - Cześć! Co robisz? – spytała. - Czekam na Annę – rzekł i się odwrócił. - No to może chodź ze mną, skoro jej nie ma. - Nie ona zaraz przyjdzie – mówił starając się uniknąć jej wzroku. - Ale co Ci szkodzi? – nie dawała za wygraną. - Daj spokój! Kocham Annę! – denerwował się. - Co ona ma czego ja nie mam? Przecież jestem od niej starsza i dużo ładniejsza, więc dlaczego wolisz ją?! - Dla mnie ona jest najpiękniejsza na świecie – odwrócił się i chciał ruszyć, ale kobieta złapała go za ramię, odwróciła i rzuciła się na niego całując go. W tym czasie Anna szła do Kristoffa, była szczęśliwa, że ten dzień spędzą we dwoje. W połowie drogi stanęła i zobaczyła tą scenę. Nie wiedziała czy była zła, smutna, zawiedziona lub wszystko na raz. Czuła, że jest jej gorąco, wręcz płonie ze złości. Spojrzała na naszyjnik, świecił czerwonym światłem, następnie przeniosła wzrok na swoje ręce – płonęły ale wcale nie czuła bólu. Kristoff zauważył ją, więc odtrącił Izabelle. - Anna! To nie tak! – krzyknął Kristoff i zaczął za nią biec. - Zostaw mnie! – wrzasnęła i zamachnęła się ręką, z której wyleciał ogień i trafił w dom. Dziewczyna spojrzała ze strachem i zaczęła uciekać w stronę bram. Mężczyzna próbował ją gonić, ale po chwili zniknęła mu z oczu. - Zostaw ją! Widziałeś to jakaś czarownica. – krzyczała histerycznie Izabella. - Siedź cicho! – krzyknął na nią – Muszę ją jakoś znaleźć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania